harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Professor Remus John Lupin
' ' BIOGRAFIA : ''' '''Remus John Lupin- urodzony 10 marca 1960 roku ,W 1971 rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, a Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru.Przyjaźnił się z kilkoma Gryfonami :James Potter,Syriusz Black,Peter Pettigrew. Cała czwórka szydziła z Severus Snape.Był on ślizgonem. Jego matka była czarownicą czystej krwi na to miast jego ojciec Tobiasz był mugolem .Severus odziedziczył status krwi taki sam jak Lupin(półkrew). Remus trzymał się przy swojej grupce przyjaciół .Zaprzyjaźnił się także z Lily Potter(z domu Evans).Gdy Remus był małym chłopcem,został ugryziony przez wilkołaka Fenrir Greyback. Od tamtej pory Remus obawiał się tego by nikt się nie dowiedział o tym kim jest na prawdę . O jego tajemnicy wiedzieli Albus Dumbledore,Syriusz Black,James Potter,Severus Snape i kilku nauczycieli ze szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dumbledore,gdy poznał sekret Remusa postanowił zrobić podziemny tunel z Hogwartu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty .Remus był jednym z osób które stworzyło mapę ,która pokazywała osoby ,które się zbliżały do osoby, która posiadała mapę,.(Mape przejęli bracia Weasleyowie (bliźniaki ) Życie po ukończeniu szkoły: ' thumb|left|Młody Remus' Niewiele wiadomo o jego życiu zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Ze wspomnień Syriusza we Wrzeszczącej Chacie wiemy, że Lupin nie był informowany o tym co dzieje się u Potterów, bo przyjaciele podejrzewali, że jest szpiegiem. Remus wybaczył jednak Blackowi to, że go podejrzewał .Nie wiadomo czy Remus miał jakiś kontakt z Tonks za czasów szkolnych . Remus jako nauczyciel w Hogwarcie : ''' Po raz pierwszy widzimy Remusa w pociągu, który zmierzał do Hogwartu ,gdzie w wagonie była Hermiona Granger wraz z Ronaldem Weasleyem i Harrym Potterem . Podczas snu profesora Lupina do wagonu wtargnął dementor . Po krótkim czasie zaczął on wyciągać energie z młodego Pottera . Gdyby nie pomoc Remusa,nie wiadomo jaki byłby dalszy ciąg historii o słynnym Harrym Potterze. Mężczyzna po odstraszeniu dementora dał Harremu czekoladkę ,którą nosi na wyjątkową okazję . Gdy nadeszła uczta w Hogwarcie,Remus zostaje przedstawiony jako nauczyciel OPCM. Nie spodobało się to Severusowi,który starał się o te posadę od lat . Severus ani Remus nigdy się nie lubili i robili sobie na krzyż w życiu . Nowy nauczyciel OPCM mówił Harrego "Ten kto został śmieriożercą,nigdy nim nie przestaje być ".thumb|left Ostrzega w tym młodego Pottera by nie ufał Snape'owi za wszelką cenę . Podczas nocy do Hogwartu wdziera się znany morderca Syriusz Black . Nauczyciele wraz z Albusem przeszukiwali szkoła zaraz po tym jak napadł Grubą Damę . Syriusza jednak nie znaleziono . Snape,od samego początku wiedział ,że wpuścił go na teran szkoły Remus. Gdy dochodzi do pełni ,gdy Potter wraz z dwójką przyjaciół idą pod bijącą wierzbę ,jego przyjaciel Ron zostaje porwany przez psa (Syriusza Black'a) . Gdy do chaty dostaje się Harry wraz z panna Granger zastają przerażonego Rona . Gdy Harry celuje do człowieka stojącego za drzwiami zjawia się Lupin,który zaklęciem wybija różdżkę Harremu z dłoni. W tedy wychodzi na jaw kim jest Syriusz . Gdy Snape przybył na zwiady by donieść Albusowi,zostaje on obezwładniony przez Harrego zaklęciem ,które go powaliło na stare łoże . Od tamtej pory Remus wiedział nie będzie on miło powitany w szkole,dla tego postanowił się usunąć z posady nauczyciela OPCM . thumb|Remus trzymający mapę.Jednak,mimo tego ,iż wiedział,iż robi błąd postanowił dać Harremu w prezencie mapę,którą wraz z Syriszem innymi znajomymi stworzyli. '''Remus jako członek Zakonu Feniksa(ZF): Remus należał do ZF od samego początku powstania tej organizacji ,która miała za obowiązek utrudniać Voldemortowi jego plany .Zakon zajmował się tym by nikt nie dołączył się do gwardii Czarnego Pana . Zakon założył Albus Dumbledore,przeciw Voldemortowi . W zakonie Remus spotkał Tonks,z którą się ożenił kilka lat po zapoznaniu . Mają ze sobą syna Teda Tonksa. thumb|left|308px|Remus gdy zjawił się z resztą Zakonu w Departamencie thumb|left|Walczący Remus w Departamencie Tajemnic. thumb|400px|Zdjęcie grupowe II Bitwa o Hogwart: W 1998 r. Lupin, wraz z innymi członkami zakonu pojawił się w Hogwarcie, by bronić zamek przed śmierciożercami. Jego żona początkowo miała zostać w domu z synem i matką, jednak chciała walczyć u boku tych, których kocha. Lupin został zabity przez śmierciożercę Antonina Dołohowa, a jego żona przez własną ciotkę - Bellatriks Lestrange. W ten sposób osierocili małego Teddy'ego. Ukazał się Harry'emu jako zjawa w Zakazanym Lesie po użyciu Kamienia Wszkrzenia. Harry przepraszał go, że zginął za niego i osierocił syna, jednak Lupin powiedział, że ktoś mądrzejszy powie mu kiedyś, za co zginęli jego rodzice. thumb|left|334px|Remus wraz z Kinsleyem w Hogwarcie podczas warty Kategoria:Użytkownicy